Ppr episode 32: Wanted For What?
After the events of season 5, this is season 6 The pups were watching apollo Marshall: sweet, he can do anything Tundra: we can to, we got airjitzu Rocky: it allows us to fly for like couple mins Rubble: still useful Ryder walks in Ryder: hey guys All: hey Ryder: where are the ninja? Tundra: they left remember Meanwhile Chase: come on you can do it Lloyd: yeah! They were training alex to be a ninja Alex: this is hard Chase: keep trying Alex jumps over the rockwall Alex: sweet Chase: good job buddy Lloyd: yeah nice Alex: I am close to becoming a ninja Lloyd: not exactly The tv turns on and the channel changes at the lookout Meanwhile at the lookout Mayor Goodway: the pups and ninja are wanted, they have destoryed the city Rocky: what no we didnt Skye: what is going on Ryder: i want to know to They walk outside Ryder: i gotta call the ninjas He calls kai Kai: hello Ryder: kai we need you at adventure bay right now Kai: ok i'm coming He calls cole Cole: what up Ryder: I need you at the lookout Cole: okie dokie He calls zane Zane: hello ryder Ryder: come to the lookout Zane: ok He calls lloyd and chase Ryder: lookout now Both: ok He calls jay Jay: yo Ryder: lookout hurry Jay: ok He runs out of his house Jay: i need a drink He runs into a gas station Jay: hey ryan Ryan: hey what do you need Jay: mountain dea Ryan: ok Blizzard walks over Blizzard: sup scrub Jay: shashasha shush Ryan comes back Ryan: here Jay: ew this is sprite Ryan: care Jay runs out They all meet at the lookit Ryder: we are wanted, i dont know why but the mayor wants us banned Zane: we saved them Zuma: exactly Mayor Humdinger: hello pups and ninjas Jay screams Jay: you are behind this Mayor Humdinger: yes I am i have evil decoys of all of you Ryder: we will stop you! Mayor Humdinger: haha try He teleports Lloyd: darn man Alex: where do we go They see the town coming towards them Jay: run! They run to the edge of the cliff Marshall: dont jump They hide in the bushes Jake: they are not here They tape up the lookout Farmer Yumi: find them! They all walk away Katie: ryder Ryder: AHH KATIE Katie: shh stop im not gonna squeal Ryder: thanks katie Rocky: where do we go Katie: sabina could help us out Ryder: no not after what she has done Jay: she helped us in the tournament Ryder: still she's evil Kai: it's a try Ryder: (sigh) I guess They jump down and land on a ship Jay: let's go They see the evil twins Skye: YOU GUYS Evil Skye: haha you guys will be banned from here Kai: we will stop you Evil Rocky: it is us that will stop you Zuma: look out The decoys fire missles Chase creates a aurora to protect them Ryder: nice job chase Tundra: they are gone Jay: we are heading to where ever Katie: we will stop Mayor Humdinger and those evil decoys Rocky: a perfect sunset They all sit on the edge of the boat Kai: lets figure this out and get back to enjoying our lives All: one to three ninja-go! They all throw their fists up End of episode Trivia: Blizzard and Fletcher do not return only Blizzard cameoing in this episode Ryan has a job at the gas station, blizzard was chilling there Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes